


Drown the sounds of storms to come

by CieldelaRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: England - Freeform, Genim - Freeform, I hope it gives you feels, M/M, Not what it sounds like, Rescues gone wrong, Rohilla, Shipwreck au, That you drown in feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm comes and goes, make sure to keep close those you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown the sounds of storms to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



Notes: Rohilla Shipwreck - <http://www.wrecksite.eu/wreck.aspx?1813>

Petrels - <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petrel>

Based on - <http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b01jrv9l>

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genim Stilinski looks to shore. The storm rattles windows all over the house. He knows, as well as anyone living by the Whitby coast, that when storms return petrels to English soil, ships turn back to the safety of land. He knows, from recounts of rescuers and rescued, that to brave the English sea when storms head close to home is a madness best fitted to those whose fate has wronged in terrible, vicious ways. He wishes, wholeheartedly, that would be the case. The brave old seamen that watched their shores where scarce these days, due to the huge quantity of deaths at sea and aging, and so the young took their place. He knows that along the border between the waves and land there are two rescue boats, small and man-powered, ready to be set into the foul weather, filled with those ready to lose their lives in the rescue of people stranded in the storm, and that between them is Derek and Scott, his soul bound partner and his brother by bond. He wonders if being safe is to prepare for the worst and bare it unharmed. He thinks not, for he would rather be next to them than to have his heart bruised and beaten knowing they were brave in the face of danger, and lost their life in the process, while he was earthbound. He saw no use, however, in running towards them, to try and help them on their suicide mission. They were adamant he steered away from the danger off shore. He would be no use to them anyway, because while they trained to shape their bodies in order to fight the sea, he was lithe, untouched by the winds, calloused only from writing. He holds no place among them; his lays at home awaiting their return, praying for their safety. He watches a white seagull land on the wooden fence of his house, the omens, he thinks, have been rendered useless by arriving far too late. “The steel of the boat must be crumbling by now”, Genim murmurs to himself in the morning, the night passed by him unannounced and undetected, the worry wore at him. He avoided slumber like a plague, and it rewarded him with detached, messy thoughts.

He sees Erica run past the gate and look up to the window. “Genim! Genim! It’s over! It sunk!” she shouts. An emotion passes briefly through the planes of her face; it disappears for instants, until Genim comes into view, and then comes back and camps there. He recognizes it from the face of his dad at his mother’s funeral, his heart sinks at the weight it puts on her features. He knows it would pull him down to, if not for the cold numbness that settled in her wake.

 

 

They say you can feel it when a loved one leaves. That you can feel that person sunk its claws into your heart and take a piece of you with them. Genim considers it a horrible, vicious lie. To compare the sensation to such comforting words would be like comparing it to a feverous dream that dies when the morning inflames into view. Nothing about it could be contained into words, not even grief could take hold of it. The emotions bleed into every corner, hungry and insatiable. He feels Laura and Lydia at his sides, hears Erica’s sobs near him, next to a stone engraved with ‘Vernon Boyd, 9th June 1890 to 30th October 1914, a devoted doctor and missed husband’. Isaac stands firm near her crumbled form and Genim assumes Scott and ‘ _a survivor, some girl, what was her name again, Alisa or something’_ are near the tree line, his hand wrapped around her waist tightly. In some disperse part of his mind, his thoughts lock into _‘I wonder if Scott is here for me or for his obligation to Deaton as his employee, to honor the death of his only son’_. He tries to follow after it, desperate to process anything other than white noise, but the sound intensifies between his ears, thoughts are made scarce and it falls short. He leaves it to escalate and drown his misery and loneliness, until it chokes him and the water overflows down the lines of his face. He barely registers Miss Morrell approach and attempt to comfort him, the speech revolving around moving on and friends. To try any further would be futile; they might as well carve up a grave and lay it down next to Derek’s.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things not actually in the story:

Alison was aboard the Rohilla and the previously survived the Titanic.

Scott and Derek were part of the rescue team.

Danny was a reporter; Matt was the cameraman that recorded the Rohilla’s wreck.

Boyd was a medic in the Rohilla, and he was Deaton’s son.

Isaac buried the losses.

Erica was a patient of Boyd’s, and his wife.

Stiles and Derek were kinda-sort-of-married-but-not.

Stiles was called Genim, because it sounds better in the timeline.

Genim was born in England and after his mother died his father followed suit.

Derek was born in America; Laura lives there and brings Derek’s favorite flower, mountain ash, from their childhood home, to Derek’s funeral and later Stiles’.

Seamen – snort, snort


End file.
